Mile High Over Mayotte
by PoorQueequeg
Summary: Helen/Charlotte/Feliz. My cracky contribution to the post Monsoon smutfest.


Eventually Richard's plane landed, but not before Helen and Charlotte had spent a long time snogging on the road behind the departure lounge. They only stopped when Richard and CIA guy approached.

"Hey my plane has landed," Richard began. "I will give you all a ride home since you're so wonderful Helen."

"Thanks Richard," she said, her arms still wrapped around Charlotte who was gazing at her lovestruck.

"Oh my goodness, were you kissing? How cool! Did you see that, CIA guy, they were totally making out!" Richard said with a clap of his hands. CIA guy grinned like an idiot and Helen curled her lip at the sleazy look in his eyes.

"Come on then everyone let's go." Richard said clapping his hands.

So they all got on the plane and started drinking because Richard was a party kind of guy and had an infectious laugh and all in all Helen thought he seemed quite nice. Also she was a sucker for a guy who could do accents and she and Charlotte spent a long time getting drunker and drunker and laughing while Richard took them through his extensive repertoire of silly voices. CIA guy sat in the corner looking sleazy in his beige suit. Helen never could bring herself to trust a man who wore a beige suit and curled her lip in disgust when he blew her a sleazy kiss. Ug, and his mother saw fit to name him BRADLEY of all things, she thought with a shudder.

After a while Charlotte got up to do a wee and Helen went with her into Richard's small but quite big considering it was on a plane bathroom.

"I suppose it's because he lives on his plane," Charlotte said, looking at the bathtub as she dropped her pants and sat down on the can.

"Yes, I suppose" Helen agreed, sitting down on the side of the tub. "Actually I could do with a bath, I feel really grimy from getting knocked to the ground so many times."

"Me too," Charlotte agreed as she stood up and wiped her bum, dropping the tissue into the bog behind her. "Why don't you run the water? I'm sure Richard won't mind since he loves you so much."

Helen smiled and stuck the plug in the hole and Charlotte stared down the front of her dress at her fabulous boobs as she leant forward to turn on the faucet. Helen sat up and gave her a brilliant smile and promptly emptied a bottle of bubblebath into the water as Charlotte pulled her vest over her head. Helen could not help but stare at her naked bosom, for Charlotte was not wearing a bra on account of her boobs being quite small. They were nonetheless a nice pair of boobs and Helen met Charlotte's blushing face with a waggle of her eyebrows before standing up and starting to strip off.

Meanwhile in the next room, the sound of the bath filling made Richard smile. "Ooh," he said, jumping up and rubbing his hands together. "I think the ladies are having a bath. I wonder if they'll let us join in?"

CIA guy smiled sleazily and rubbed his sweaty palms sleazily on his beige pants. "I love women who take baths," he drawled sleazily. Richard wrinkled his nose at CIA guys sleazy lameness and turned to the fridge to pull out a Magnum of very expensive champagne – the kind that actually tastes nice – and skipped along the floor to knock on the bathroom door. "Oh Helen darling, Charlotte sweetheart, I have something for you!" he cooed.

"It's open!" he heard Helen's voice call from the other side and Richard happily opened the door to be met with the stupendous sight of Helen and Charlotte rubbing their soapy hands across each other's wondrous breasts.

"Oh my word! I'm so excited!" he exclaimed. "Feel my heart!" and Helen smiled at beatifically from the bath.

"Oh do come in Richard, dear," she said softly and Richard grinned and immediately stepped forward, the champagne cork popping loudly off the bottle and a spray of foam spurting suggestively across the room in a white arc. Moving closer he poured the champagne into Helen's mouth while Charlotte giggled appreciatively.

"I'll give you all the champagne you want," CIA guy said sleazily from the door and the three in the bathroom turned to look at him in disgust.

"Richard, be a darling," Helen said and he willingly obliged, turning to slam the door in CIA guy's sleazy face, the wood smacking hard into his nose.

"Hey!" he cried, staggering back as he reached up to clutch his face.

Richard turned back to the ladies in the bath with a charming smile and Charlotte and Helen exchanged a knowing look.

"Come along then, Richard," Helen said cheerfully and Richard giggled effeminately as he handed Charlotte the bottle of champagne and began to rip off his clothing.

"Oh you look much better without that shirt," Helen told him earnestly at the sight of his burly, hair covered chest. Charlotte's eyes went wide at the sight of his enormous cock standing proudly away from his body. Richard winked as the two women stared mouths agape at his stupendous girth.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"Dear Lord!" replied Helen and quirked a brow at Charlotte as she held her hand out to help Richard step into the water between them, his feet rubbing against the side with a loud squeal.

"Hey!" CIA guy said from outside the door. "Guys, I need some help! I think my nose is broken!" Helen waved her hand in a gesture of pshaw! towards the door and Richard and Charlotte began to giggle inanely.

"Oh this is so exciting, this is so incredible! UNG!" Richard said, clapping his hands together and splashing water and bubbles all over Helen and Charlotte. "Why don't we all give each other a lovely kiss?"

Helen gazed at him indulgently and leant forward to smooch him passionately. She pulled away after a moment and left Richard gasping as she leant forward and began to smooch Charlotte instead.

"Hmmm mmmm mmmm" Charlotte moaned against Helen's lips. Helen pulled back, dragging the Magnum out of Charlotte's hand and tipping it to her lips to glug champagne loudly as Richard and Charlotte shared a wet kiss.

"Charlotte, turn around and get up on the side of the bath," Helen asked sweetly. Charlotte nodded in agreement and turned around, her knees squeaking loudly against the enamel as she went.

"Oh what have you got in mind, you incredible, brilliant woman?" Richard gushed and Helen winked before leaning forward, a wave of water splashing over the side as she reached up and poured champagne across Charlotte's bare buttocks. "Oh my god, I'm so excited Helen! Feel my heart!" he exclaimed, pressing her palm to his chest. Helen smacked him playfully and shuffled forward, reaching towards Charlotte's exposed cheeks to lick the champagne from her skin.

"Uh uh! Oh yeah! Uh!" Charlotte began to chant as Helen's tongue went to work between her butt cheeks, her arms flailing about and sending a stack of bath products clattering loudly to the floor.

"Guys!" CIA called from the other side of the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Richard shuffled back a little to give Helen room to move, running his hands up her sides and clasping her magnificent breasts in his enormous manly paws. "Oh Helen, oh my! You're wonderful! You're brilliant!" he babbled as he fondled her soap covered bosom, his prodigious manhood pressing against her back as he peppered the sides of her face with kisses.

"Oh yes Richard!" Helen gasped before burying her face between Charlotte's cheeks once again.

"Uh uh aieee oh yuh!" Charlotte rambled incoherently at the unbelievable pleasure Helen's mouth was causing.

"What a day! I'm so excited!" Richard said grabbing onto Helen's cheeks and thrusting into her with his enormous member.

"Oh thank you Richard!" Helen moaned as he began to pound into her from behind, water splashing wildly across the bathroom floor.

"Dear Lord!" Helen cried in pleasure as she came.

"Uh uh AAAAAAH!" Charlotte squealed at the same time, overwhelmed by the best orgasm she had ever had in her life caused by Dr Magnus' considerable talent with her tongue, and fell limply back down into the Helen's arms.

"Oh god, I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" Richard babbled over and over as he boffed Helen's brains out. "UNG! AH! OH GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" he shouted, pulling out and spunking all over Helen and Charlotte's happy smiling faces. "Ah, what a day!" he said with a sigh and slid down under the bubbles with a grin on his face.

Afterwards they all sat around in fluffy white bath robes drinking tea, Charlotte dozing as Helen and Richard discussed cricket – for even though his name was Feliz he seemed to be quite British.

CIA guy sat in the corner in a sulk, holding a bag of ice to his face and Helen regarded the blood stains on his beige suit with a smirk at the victory against bad taste.

"Yes, I can assure you, Dr Magnus, thanks to my resources, your financial future will be very healthy for quite some time," Richard told her with a smile.

"Thank you Richard," Helen replied, raising her teacup to his in a toast as the plane made it's way across the sky.

The End.


End file.
